ragnorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zaffie
Hurry up :D Forest Hai :3 Will you update everyone's map when they find hidden villages and cities etc.? Seems like a lot of work to keep up :P I posted in the Elf village, so as soon as you come on, reply! And the wikia's really fun Monkey Sister :3 TeeHee 15:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So, what's gunna happen in RP now? :3 TeeHee 19:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know your welcome to write on my wiki, World of Fanfictions Wiki, if you feel like writing, Plus there are like 2 active users and like 7 in all, Vi's not one of them ;) Getsuga Tenshō 04:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I just wrote a a blog on WFW, you should read it Getsuga Tenshō 22:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zaffie, since you're no longer on WFW, I wanted to know if there are any places where I can actually talk to you besides the Irc? Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 23:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Just to say, I ain't allowed on the IRC for who knows how long...It's because my parents caught someone cursing on the channel, and let's just say, that stuff doesn't go down pretty in this household D: I hope that you come back in October (So long ;_;) The wikia won't be the same without your randomness.... Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 00:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I joined don't worry xDDD Maybe she'll shorten the ban and/or just let you edit the pages instead of blogs, talk pages and user pages, so you can still write your epical stories. Also, I might sneak on the irc...Just might. Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 21:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Kinda curious on where I go and what I do xD Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 21:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Forest stepped down, she left Arti alone. Nothing is gonna be the same... Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 23:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I finially joined :D Getsuga Tenshō 23:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) LOOK WHO'S HERE C: Nice plot BTW. [[User:Maplefern|'Katniss']][[User Talk:Maplefern|'The Girl on Fire.']] 13:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zaffie two things 1. Do you like meh new siggie? ans 2. Do we make charie pages? Acorn&Lily 19:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I was just wondering, and thanks Lily is meh grannys cat and Acorn is the name I use on the IRC Acorn&Lily 21:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zaf-o Look at my user pic, I think you'll like it ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'China ']]Sarrows 06:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I just realised thay :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 15:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I did read the rules....did I break one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I did too, go and look [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) -.- , I'm sorry, I thought I did...And I don't mean to be boring :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zaffie. I'm goign to join here, but I don't know what to do. What do we do besides roleplaying?Silverstar10 00:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And is Rangor based on something or did you make it up?Silverstar10 00:34, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I though you already approved?Silverstar10 01:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Holy cow you have 666 edits 0.0 anyway, i wanted to let you know, Vi riped you off here [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know, I left her a message [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Why dont you/we complaine to the Wikia staff? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Should I do it...or do you want to? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 00:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zaffie! I'm going to join this wiki! I don't know how active I'll be though... I'm a part of at least nine other wikis. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 19:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC)